


Here's To Teenage Memories

by GleekOfTheCentury



Category: Glee
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, Song - Freeform, Songfic (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekOfTheCentury/pseuds/GleekOfTheCentury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! I just reached 160 followers on Tumblr, and I wanted to post something for 150 but It took me too long to finish it so Im posting it for 160 instead xDDDD So I have recently become obsessed with 5 Seconds Of Summer and I decided to write a Klaine fic with a 5sos song! I hope you guys enjoy it! :D ♥♥♥♥♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Here's To Teenage Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I just reached 160 followers on Tumblr, and I wanted to post something for 150 but It took me too long to finish it so Im posting it for 160 instead xDDDD So I have recently become obsessed with 5 Seconds Of Summer and I decided to write a Klaine fic with a 5sos song! I hope you guys enjoy it! :D ♥♥♥♥♥

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you, The New Directions." Principal Figgins announces into the microphone, in his usual monotonous voice, before stepping off the stage into the gymnasium. 

 

The curtain slowly peels open to reveal the rest of the stage, as the lights turn on they become visible. Finn is sitting at the drums, wearing a faded AC/DC band tee, black skinny jeans, Converse and a red and white bandana tied around his head. Puck and Sam are holding electric guitars. Puck is dressed in an American flag shirt, a studded black frayed vest, ripped black skinny jeans, combat boots, a wide array of bracelets tied around his wrist, a fake eyebrow piercing, and his mohawk is hairsprayed a rainbow of colors. And Sam is wearing a black tee-shirt, black skinny jeans with rips in the knees, black boots, a long necklace around his neck and a fake lip ring. 

 

Blaine is standing in the middle of the stage with the microphone stand in front of him. He is there in a loose gray tank top, black skinny jeans with a slit in one of his knees, a red and black flannel tied around his waist, Vans, and to top it all off his hair is out of its gelled prision and instead in a somewhat-tamed-down mess of curls on top of his head.  

 

Blaine steps closer to the microphone, "Hello everyone! We are The New Directions, and we will be singing something by the band Five Seconds Of Summer. We will be singing this to one person in particular – And I think they know who they are -" He looks at Kurt in the audience and winks at him before continuing, "- But we hope all of you enjoy the show!" 

 

Kurt is sitting in the audience with a deep blush across his face, already kind of nervous because he knows how extravagant and out there his boyfriend can be with his song choices. He's just starting to mull over the short mental list of songs by Five Seconds Of Summer that he can remember, when the beginning beat of the song starts up. 

 

Blaine grasps the microphone stand and starts tapping his foot to the beat of the song, before they all take in a deep breath to start it off. 

 

_[All:]_  

_Whoa-oh-oh!_  

_Whoa-oh!_  

 

_[Sam:]_  

_Here's to teenage memories!_  

 

_[All:]_  

_Whoa-oh-oh!_  

_Whoa-oh!_  

 

_[Sam:]_  

_Here's to teenage-!_  

 

_[Blaine:]_  

_Can I call, wake you up on a Sunday?_  

_Late night, I think we need to get away!_  

_Headlights, hold tight! Turn the radio loud!_  

 

_[Puck:]_  

_Turn the radio loud!_  

 

_[Blaine:]_  

_Let me know, where to go, and I'll get you there!_  

_Tell the truth, and I'll show you how to dare!_  

_Flashlights, held tight! We can own this town!_  

 

_[Puck:]_  

_Never say goodbye!_  

 

_[All:]_  

_And so kiss me, kiss me, kiss me!_  

_And tell me that I'll see you again!_  

_'Cause_ _I don't know!_  

_If I can let you go!_  

_So kiss me, kiss me, kiss me!_  

_I'm_ _dyin_ _' just to see you again!_  

_Let's make tonight, the best of our lives!_  

_Yeah!_  

 

_[Sam:]_  

_Here's to teenage memories!_  

 

_[All:]_  

_Whoa-oh-oh!_  

_Whoa-oh!'_  

 

_[Sam:]_  

_Here's to teenage memories!_  

 

_[Blaine:]_  

_Close your eyes! You'll be mine!_  

_And it's alright!_  

_Take a breath, no rest, 'till the sunrise!_  

_Heartbeat, so sweet, when your lips touch mine!_  

_We don't have to go home right now!_  

_Never_ _gonna_ _stop!_  

_'Cause_ _we're_ _dreamin_ _' out loud!_  

_We know what we want!_  

_We know we're_ _gonna_ _get it somehow!_  

 

_[Puck:]_  

_Never say goodbye!_  

 

_[All:]_  

_And so, kiss me, kiss me, kiss me!_  

_And tell me that I'll see you again!_  

_'Cause_ _I don't know!_  

_If I can let you go!_  

_So kiss me, kiss me, kiss me!_  

_I'm_ _dyin_ _' just to see you again!_  

_Let's make tonight, the best of our lives!_  

_Yeah!_  

 

_[Sam:]_  

_Here's to teenage memories!_  

 

_[Finn:]_  

_Here's to teenage memories!_  

 

_[All:]_  

_So kiss me, kiss me, kiss me!_  

_And tell me that I'll see you again!_  

_'Cause_ _I don't know!_  

_If I can let you go!_  

_So kiss me, kiss me, kiss me!_  

_I'm_ _dyin_ _' just to see you again!_  

_Let's make tonight, the best of our lives!_  

_Yeah!_  

 

_[Sam:]_  

_Here's to teenage memories!_  

 

_[All:]_  

_Whoa-oh-oh!_  

_Whoa-oh!_  

 

_[Sam:]_  

_Here's to teenage memories!_  

 

_[All:]_  

_Whoa-oh-oh!_  

_Whoa-oh!_  

 

_[Blaine:]_  

_Here's to teenage memories!_  

 

 

As Blaine finishes off the last lyric, the entire auditorium erupts into cheers, whistles and screams. Blaine looks out into the crowd and smiles, before looking back at Puck, Finn and Sam – who are high fiving and fist bumping - smiling big and giving them a thumbs up. 

 

He turns back around to face the audience and as he does he see's Kurt striding up to the stage. He smiles wide at him before seeing the large smirk on Kurt's face. He cocks an eyebrow at his boyfriend as Kurt steps up the last couple of steps onto the stage and walks straight up to him, wraps his hand around the back of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and pulls him impossibly closer and Kurt wraps his arms around his shoulders. 

 

Finn is still sitting at his drums, staring at Kurt and Blaine with wide eyes. Sam just clears his throat and shuffles his feet awkwardly, and Puck is whistling at them from the other side of the stage. Which is surprisingly the only noise in the auditorium at the moment as the kiss has stunned everyone in the audience silent. 

 

No one in the school – except for the New Directions – had ever seen them kiss before, pretty much everyone knew they were a couple cause they held hands in the hallway all of the time. But they had always been too shy to kiss in front of everyone. And now they have, and they still are, and everyone – except Puck – is still silent. 

 

They finally pull away from each other – after Finn threw a drumstick at them – and look out at the audience once they realize that; _Oh shit, we just kissed in front of the entire school_. They both just clear they're throats, and Blaine steps back up to the microphone, "Thank you all! Hope you enjoyed the show!" He mumbles into the microphone before Kurt grabs his hand and pulls him off the stage. 

 

Finn and Puck get up and start to walk off the stage, Sam quickly trails behind mumbling something about how the audience _"definitely got a show, that’s for sure."_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and leave Kudos if you did ^^ Love you guys! :DDDD ♥♥♥♥♥


End file.
